


Сестра

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, New 52, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Он заплетал ей косички, пробуя и пробуя, раз за разом, но сейчас всё не исправить так просто»
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Lisa Snart
Kudos: 5





	Сестра

**Author's Note:**

> На песню группы Мельница — Сестра

_У сестры моей косы светлые  
Косы цвета льна._

Лен сам заплетал Лизе волосы перед школой: первые косички были кривые, с торчащими во все стороны «петухами», и пришлось, сжав зубы, учиться снова и снова. Лиза молча терпела, когда Лен дёргал её за волосы слишком сильно, и почти не жаловалась, только ойкала тихо, когда было совсем невтерпёж.  
Она больше не спрашивала, когда мама вернётся.  
Она боялась, когда возвращался отец.  
Лиза была единственной причиной, по которой Лен не сбегал из дома.  
Лиза была всем и всеми.

_Косы светлые, косы длинные  
Ленты-кружева –  
Словно перышки голубиные  
Да ненужные._

Теперь волосы Лиза укладывает сама или пользуется помощью стилистов — она же звезда, фигуристка всем на зависть. Яркая, улыбчивая и безупречная. Лен старается не пропускать её выступления, любуясь тем, как она почти заигрывает с публикой, с мнимой лёгкостью выполняя сложные трюки, будто балансируя на грани и успевая поймать равновесие в последний момент под гром аплодисментов.  
Они с Леном почти не разговаривают — Лен не желает втягивать её в преступный мир.

_У сестры моей ножки белые  
Каблучки остры.  
Взгляды вольные, руки смелые  
У моей сестры._

Во время вылазки Лиза звонко смеётся, когда теми же ловкими движениями ускользает от полицейских — ускользает в прямом смысле, со всеми этими немыслимыми пируэтами и поворотами, красуясь. Ей нет равных, никто не может к ней даже приблизиться, пока её не пытается перехватить Флэш — и Лен тут же перетягивает внимание героя на себя, стреляя из пушки.  
Он привык заботиться о Лизе, перетягивая внимание на себя, когда защищал её от пьяного отца.  
Лен готов защищать Лизу от чего угодно, но Лиза неплохо справляется сама.  
Лен гордится ею.

_У сестры моей косы светлые  
Косы цвета льна._

От длинных локонов остались лишь жалкие обрезки, едва-едва покрывающие голову, медленно отрастающие после операции. Вместо аплодисментов — мерный писк аппаратов. Вместо софитов — белые больничные лампы.  
Лиза лежит на больничной койке, и Лен почти не моргает, глядя на её лицо. Не улыбающееся. Не смеющееся.  
Её как будто нет.  
Но она прямо перед Леном, и тот всё ещё готов разорвать мир на части, лишь бы защитить Лизу, но — он не может защитить её от своей собственной ошибки.

Лен заплетал ей косички, пробуя и пробуя, раз за разом, но сейчас всё не исправить так просто.  
Попробовать ещё раз не выйдет.  
Правда, Лен всё равно попытается.


End file.
